Radiant cherub
by Antimatterannihilation
Summary: Fem-Naruto After getting tortured behind her Parent’s back, Narumi becomes Blind. Anger at himself, Minato guards his daughter never letting her leave his sight, but Narumi's shining personality and beauty begins to draw unwanted attention.


**Title-**Radiant cherub

**Rating**-T

**Genre-** Romance/Family

**Pairing-** Minato/Kushina

Narumi/???

**Summery-** Fem-Naruto- After getting tortured behind her Parent's back (yes, they are alive) Narumi becomes Blind. Anger at himself for letting this happen Minato guards his daughter and never let's her leave his sight, but Narumi's shining personality and beauty begins to draw unwanted attention and soon not even her Father can protect her.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning-** may be graphic violence.

**Note- Naruto's name will be changed to Narumi- (****NAH ****ru****mee**** meaning growing beauty. Since he is now a she I figured I had to change her name and for some reason I do not like ****Naru****, it just seems to short for me.**

I figured since people don't appreciate Kushina enough I have finally decided to write a fanfic where both Naruto's parents are alive, hope you like it.

So without further ado, I give you chapter one.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Chapter one- Prologue

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"PUSH!!!" The Medic-Nin shouted as a beautiful red hair women began to scream in pain before attempting to kick the bastard that told her to push.

"I AM PUSHING YOU IDIOT!!!" The women yelled as a tall blonde run over to her quickly grabbing her hand as he started stroking her long damp hair.

"It's okay Kushina-ai. You're almost done, just a few more pushes please." Minato begged as Kushina turned her head toward her husband with a glare that would stop death in its tracks.

"THIS IS YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT I AM IN THIS MESS TO BEGIN WITH!!!! Kushina screamed as another convulsions passed through her body. "I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!" Kushina declared as she gave one last painful scream before a loud wail was heard. Minato gasped as he watched the Medic-Nin slowly pick up the crying baby wrapping it in a soft blanket before looking up with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The women said as she slowly handed the girl over to Minato who staggered over toward a chair holding his new born daughter. "What are you going to call her?" The medic-Nin asked as Minato looked up in confusion before his blue eyes soften in happiness.

"Narumi, I want to name her Narumi." Minato said as the Medic-Nin nodded her head in agreement before writing down the name on the birth certificate. Ignoring the sound around him, Minato looked down into his sleeping daughters face before muttering to himself, "I'm really a father." Minato stated numbly as a soft smile graced his face. Suddenly a painful scream rang from the room as Minato's head shot up to see his wife screaming in pain before he started to ran over toward her only to have the Medic-Nin block him.

"There has been a sudden unexpected complication; you are going to have to leave the room for now." The women stressed as she immediately began applying charka toward Kushina's womb. Minato nodded his head quickly as he kissed his wife softly before leaving the room, gently carrying his daughter into the empty waiting room. A large sigh past his lips before Minato put his daughter on the counter as he bite into his thumb and began drawing the Shiki Fuujin on his daughter's stomach.

"I'm so sorry Narumi; I have to do this, one day you will understand." Minato said as he began to rock his daughter while waiting for news about his wife. The Medic-Nin came out about a few minutes later with a sad smile.

"She is alive, but there is a very good chance that she will never be able to have kids again." The woman said as a Minato nodded his head before walking into the room and over toward his wife.

"Let me hold her Minato," She whispered painfully as Minato nodded his head before handing Narumi over toward his wife watching how Kushina squeeze their daughter lovingly causing Narumi to awaken revealing her startling electric blue eyes for all to see. Transfixed at the scene in front of him, Minato walked over toward his family before kissing both his wife and child on the head.

"I don't have much longer Kushina; the demon is already approaching the west side of the village." Minato said sadly as Kushina's blue eyes filled with tears as she slowly nodded her head.

"Can you stay here a little longer, love?" Kushina asked as she reaches out and grabbed his rough hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Of course," Minato said as he watched his wife and daughter fall into a peaceful rest. Screams of fear and pain could be heard through out the hospital as Minato calmly walked over toward the window to see the mighty nine tailed beast attacking the village. Minato started walking over toward his daughter when the door suddenly opened revealing Jiraiya who immediately appearing besides his student placed his large hand on Minato's shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"Kyuubi has reached the west gate." Jiraiya stated as Minato nodded his head before walking over toward his wife and gently kissed her on the cheek before he picked up Narumi.

"This is my daughter Narumi." Minato said as Jiraiya stared at the blond haired baby briefly as a frown appeared on his lips.

"Do you understand that even though you will proclaim her as a hero, people will still hate her and make her life hell, there will even be assassination attempts on her, right?" Jiraiya questioned as Minato nodded his head solemn before walking past Jiraiya and out the door never seeing the needle as his world suddenly went black.

Jiraiya quickly caught his falling student and god-daughter before carrying them over toward the bed before he placed Minato next to his wife. A sad smile crossed his lips as he left the room in a swirl of leaves only to reappear on the battle field next to Sarutobi who inclined his head briefly before turning back toward the fox. Gently handing the baby to Sarutobi, Jiraiya quickly summoned Gamabunta before turning back toward the third.

"Her name is Narumi." Jiraiya said as Sarutobi nodded his head sadly before looking Jiraiya directly in his dark forest green eyes.

"I'm sorry that I always favored Orochimaru over you, you have in reality been my greatest success, not Orochimaru or Tsunade, but you Jiraiya. Please forgive an old man for his mistakes." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya nodded his head as he watched Gamabunta lift Sarutobi up before heading toward the Kyuubi.

"You're forgiven." Jiraiya said before walking back toward the village as silent tears ran down his face.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

The steady sound of the heart monitor could be heard over the cheers of triumph and happiness as the morning sunlight slowly drifted into the hospital room as a young blond man slowly opened his bright blue eyes peering at his slumbering wife.

"What the hell happened, I was just about to leave to seal the Kyuubi when….THE KYUUBI!" Minato yelled as he jumped to his feet only to collapse back into the bed. Growling in frustration Minato looked outside and could hear the cheers of his country-man as his fists tighten in anger. "That bastard knocked me out, the only other person who could perform that technique was… oh my god Sarutobi," Minato whispered as his head fall into his hands as his body began to shake in grief. It was not until Minato heard a small high pitched whimper did his head shot up as he slowly rose up from the bed once more and walked over toward the crib pressed against the wall to see his daughter looking around in confusion. A sad smile grow on Minato's face as he gently picked up his daughter and brought her over toward the bed before he began stroking her new whisper marks watching as a fit of laughter came out of his daughters mouth waking Kushina from her slumber.

"I guess the old man went through with it after all." She whispered sadly as Minato nodded his head before kissing his wife.

"I am going to have to see how the troops are doing and immediately get started on the paper work." Minato said as he got up and began walking toward the door. "I'll make sure Jiraiya come here to protect you once I tell the villager what really happened." Minato said before disappearing through the door. Sighing sadly Kushina looked back at Narumi as a smile graced her beautiful face.

"It's going to be tough, but I know we pull through this." Kushina said as Narumi started to smile as if she understood exactly what her mother had said.

_'We'll never let anything happen to you,'_ Kushina vowed to herself as she slowly closed her eyes before once again slipping into the dark abyss.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The room fell silent as the council began to whisper amongst themselves as Minato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi continued to glare at them.

"The demon must die," An older man said calmly as some nodded there head in agreement with their leader. Minato growled and was about to retort when Jiraiya stepped in front of him, disgust showed in his once bright green eyes.

"There has been enough death for one day, besides by harming the Kyuubi container you not only derogatory the thirds name, but you will also be killing the fourth's child." Jiraiya stated as the council froze in fear at the killer intent the toad Sannin released.

"The fourth's child?" The council-man asked as his voice hardened. "There has been no word that he is even married, so it is a bastard child than." One of the council woman said as Minato glared at her causing her to quickly suck in an breathe, fearing it would be her last.

"I have been married for over a year, it has not been announced to the public do to the amount of enemy's I have council," Minato spat as the council narrowed there eyes in annoyance.

"If the monster shows signs of controlling the child, you will have to be the one to eliminate him." Sarutobi's old teammate said as Minato nodded his head before he began to walk out of the room with Jiraiya and Kakashi in tow. It was not until he reached the Hokage tower did Minato finally relax s his young student walked up toward him.

"Sensei, do you really think the council will obey your orders and not attack Narumi?" Kakashi asked as Minato just shook his head.

"I don't know Kakashi, I just don't know." Minato whispered as he turned away from his student and looked out the window, peering at the village as a lone though crossed his mind as he set to work with all the plans to fix the destruction.

_'__But I will do everything in my power to keep her safe.'_

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

So what do you think, Like it, hate it, please tell me.

Also do you guys want any other side pairings? Also I will not have a vote on who you want Narumi to be with, but I don't mind you mentioning a certain pairing.

I am still working on my other fics, don't worry I don't abandon things.

The rating for this story may change later on, just giving you a warning.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Thanks

Ttul

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


End file.
